Caperucita y El Lobo
by Lecxia
Summary: Levi es el heredero de un largo linaje de hombres lobos, todos los años el pueblo cercano envia una doncella como tributo. Con la muerte de su padre Levi hereda el castillo, con la intención de vivir una vida tranquila, pero no esperaba que los humanos rompieran su promesa, y pusieran su vida de cabeza. Yaoi/ Levi x Eren
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Hace muchos años, una gran Bestia asolo al pequeño pueblo de María, un enorme Lobo de pelaje gris que tenía la capacidad de verse como un hombre, cada vez que tenía hambre, iba al pueblo, devoraba los animales y todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino.

Con temor un grupo de campesinos se adentró al bosque, hasta el viejo castillo donde aquella bestia vivía, querían hacer un trato con ella, le llevarían animales para comer, los mejores que tenían, con la condición de que no volviera al pueblo a atormentarlos. El Lobo tomo forma humana frente a ellos, y se rio, de forma ruidosa haciendo que los humanos se sintieran profundamente intimidades, con diversión el Lobo dio sus condiciones para dejar el pueblo en paz.

Tráiganme, comida cada día, no solo sus animales, quiero una porción de su pesca y de la cazeria – los campesinos se miraron entre sí y solo pudieron asentir – Y… quiero una concubina, exijo una joven de 16 años cada año para hacer lo que me plazca con ella – el horror en la cara de esos hombres solo hacía que el lobo disfrutara más el momento – si cumplen con esto… juro que ni yo, ni mis sucesores se acercaran a su pueblo, si aceptan quiero a la joven y a los animales en mi puerta al amanecer.

Y esa noche, una joven fue llevada ante el lobo, en su pueblo la adornaron con una larga capa roja, color que representaba la valentía de la joven, y el amor que tenía por su pueblo, fue llevada hasta el castillo y una vez las puertas se cerraron tras ella nunca más se supo de ella.

Los años pasaron, aquel lobo gris fue reemplazado por su hijo, y así por varias generaciones, el pueblo no volvió a ser atacado, pero la perdida de hijas, hermanas, nietas… cada vez era un hueco más doloroso que el pueblo no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerando.

Nuevamente llego el tan horrible día de entregar a la doncella ante el Lobo, y la elegida fue Mikasa Ackerman, una bella joven de cabello negro, quien había perdido a su madre en el momento que nació, y más adelante a su padre por una enfermedad. El amable doctor del pueblo, Grisha Jaeger, le dio un lugar en su mesa a la pequeña, y al oir el horrible anuncio el corazón de la familia quedo devastado.

¡NO!, ella no ira – grito furioso Eren jaeger, un joven de cabello castaño, cuerpo delgado y piel trigueña a causa de las largas horas de trabajo en el campo, y unos brillantes ojos verdes – padre no podemos permitirlo.

No podemos hacer nada Eren… - Grisha que abrazaba a su desconsolada esposa, miraba hacia el suelo derrotado – prepárate Mikasa… mañana tendrás que partir.

Mikasa asintió mientras apretaba con fuerza la capa roja que le fue entregada, luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, cuando por fin había logrado la felicidad, una vez más el destino le arrebataría a su familia para encontrar su muerte en la cama de aquella bestia.

Mikasa… - llamo Eren con lágrimas en los ojos - no puedes, no te dejare morir – Mikasa se abalanzo sobre los brazos de su hermano y dejo sus lágrimas salir.

No quiero morir Eren… no quiero – rogo entre llantos, aunque era una petición inútil.

Eren presiono con fuerza a la pelinegra contra su pecho, sus lágrimas se habían detenido, y sus ojos perdieron el brillo, frustrado se alejó de su hermana y abandono la casa. Nadie volvió a verlo luego de eso, sus padres no quisieron ir por él, creyeron que estaría en el campo, que no podía ver como su amiga, su hermana, era entregada a las garras de una bestia.

Mikasa salió de su cuarto con la Capucha roja puesta y la falda de su vestido era del mismo color junto con unos guantes, no dijo una sola palabra durante todo el camino hasta la entrada del bosque, su cabeza jamás dejo de ver el suelo, y sin despedirse, con las cuerdas que ataban a los animales del tributo, se adentró sola por el sendero para enfrentar su cruel destino.

Grisha y Carla se quedaron en la entrada del bosque hasta que la noche cayo, no querían abandonar a su pequeña, pero debían volver a casa, ya que no importaba que tanto vieran aquel sendero… ella ya no volvería. Cansados y con el corazón hecho pedazos volvieron a su hogar, pero antes de abrir la puerta unos fuertes golpes los pusieron alerta, caminaron hasta el lado izquierdo de su casa, al sótano que tenía un pesado candado puesto.

¡EREN SACAME DE AQUÍ! – escucharon gritar mientras la puerta era golpeada.

¿Mikasa? – Rápidamente Grisha tomo la llave que colgaba de su cuello y abrió las puertas y con asombro vio a su hija adoptiva – dios mío…

Eren… me empujo escaleras abajo, me desmaye… - explico agitada y algo asustada.

Entonces… Grisha, ¡EREN… DEBEMOS IR POR ÉL! – Carla se volteo con la intención de salir corriendo pero su esposo la tomo del brazo.

Es tarde… ya debe estar allí – dijo con la voz quebrada.

Es un niño… él no lo quiere para nada, lo va a destrozar Grisha, tenemos que ir – suplico su Carla.

Lo destrozara… y luego con furia vendrá por el pueblo – sentencio, habían roto el contrato, y las consecuencias serían terribles – tomen todo lo que puedan – ordeno entrando a la casa.

¿Qué? – cuestiono con incredulidad la pelinegra.

Grisha – llamo su esposa siguiéndolo - ¿Qué tonterías dices… Eren.

¡TU HIJO NOS CONDENO A TODOS CARLA! – Interrumpió furioso – debemos irnos, porque si aquel lobo no vine a asesinarnos esta misma noche, la gente del pueblo lo hará en el momento que vean que hemos roto el contrato – Carla y Mikasa vieron al hombre con horror, ninguna quería abandonar a Eren – Eren ya debe estar muerto, y no perderé a mas miembros de mi familia, es una orden, nos vamos, nunca volveremos y nunca nombraremos a Eren de nuevo.

Y así, en mitad de la noche lo que quedaba de la familia jaeger desapareció, en la carreta de su padre adoptivo Mikasa veía en la lejanía el amanecer asomarse por el pueblo donde había nacido, mientras rezaba porque su hermano se acobardara o recapacitara… y saliera corriendo de aquel bosque, que viviera.

Pero lo que no sabían ninguno de ellos es que Eren no tenía planeado huir, si no ponerle fin a todo el dolor. Llego a las puertas del castillo donde el Lobo vivía, dio un último apretón al cuchillo que traía en su cintura, oculto tras la capa roja, toco la puerta...

* * *

 **Hola, tenia muchas ganas de empezar una historia nueva... y bueno esta idea surgio a causa de un video que ví, aun no tengo muy claro con que frecuencia podre subir, mi idea seria poder actualizar rápido, minimo un cap por semana habra, aunque con el trabajo y la Facultad no prometo nada :,v, tambien espero poder hacer capitulos un poco mas largos (tampoco decido si hacerla mpreg o no, XD escucho consejos).**

 **Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y me voy a hacer el segundo cap. Besitos~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Toco la puerta y espero, espero, espero… Volvió a golpear la puerta esta vez con mayor fuerza, y la continúo golpeando hasta que el gran bloque de madera se movió, con algo de duda empujo el mismo la puerta hasta entrar, el lugar era gigantes, unas escaleras de piedra con una gran alfombra roja se alzaba frente él, y sobre esta un candelabro de hierro lleno de velas, era sin duda un lugar digno de un señor feudal o algún noble.

Un fuerte golpe detrás de Eren lo puso alerta y al voltear, apoyado en la puerta estaba un hombre, más bajo que el, de cabello negro y mirada dura, tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, con un pañuelo de igual color adornando su cuello, cualquiera diría que era un hombre normal, pero aquellas orejas y cola lo delataban. Eren se quedó viéndolo, embelesado, las facciones de aquella bestia eran hermosas a sus ojos, se había quedado inmóvil sin poder quitar la vista de esos ojos negros que parecían estar estudiando cada centímetro de su alma.

-Oy… mocosa, ¿acaso tienes tantas ganas de que te asesine? – hablo finalmente, con una voz seria y profunda que hizo que la piel de Eren se erizara – o acaso… estas ansiosa por otra cosa – el hombre se acercó a Eren y bruscamente le quito la capucha. – ¿no tienes el cabello muy corto? – pregunto algo extrañado – no importa tu cara es bella – Eren se sonrojo al oírlo.

-Demonios ¿Qué me pasa?... es un hombre, no una bestia – Pensó Eren frunciendo el ceño.

-Oohh, no deberías mirarme así – Levi apretó la cara del joven entre sus dedos – soy Levi, tu amo y así es como debes llamarme. Pero Eren no le contesto – vamos, habla – le exigió, pero Eren solo negó con la cabeza - ¿No puedes?... tchh – hacerse pasar por mudo era la única forma en que el Lobo no lo descubriera.

Levi solto su rostro y comenzó a adentrarse al castillo con Eren siguiéndole a una distancia prudente, quería clavarle el cuchillo en la espalda, en ese momento, pero tenía que ser paciente, sabía que no le ganaría en fuerza, pero debía ganarle en inteligencia. A los ojos del castaño, aquel hombre no era más que una bestia tonta, si era prudente, sería fácil.

-Limpiaras el castillo todos los días, no quiero una mota de polvo… mi té debe estar listo antes de despierte en las mañanas y a al atardecer, lavaras la ropa, alimentaras a los animales y cuidaras el jardín, las comidas deben estar a horario – explicaba las labores, con seriedad, cuando se volteó y tomo Eren de la capa, y lo dejo a apenas un centímetro de su rostro – y si te atreves a darme carne cruda… te mueres – amenazo con ferocidad.

Eren asintió varias veces asustado, Levi lo soltó y volvió a caminar sin dejar de dar órdenes, las cuales solo estaban exasperando a Eren… Calentar su agua, acomodar la biblioteca, limpiar vidrios, sacudir colchas… la lista era interminable, y debía realizarla todos los días. Así que esto era lo que hacían con las jóvenes, esclavas… con razón solo duraban un año, habría que ver que tratos horribles tenia planeados esa bestia de mirada fría, seguro lo tiraría a dormir en un calabozo, frio, húmedo…

-Este será tu cuarto – Levi abrió una puerta en el tercer piso del castillo dejando ver una bella habitación, con una amplia cama y muebles tallados, que dejo a Eren boquiabierto – mi cuarto esta al final del corredor y tienes prohibido entrar a el si yo no estoy presente, ve a cambiarte esa ropa llena de tierra, hay ropa en aquel armario, y comienza tus labores.

Levi cerró la puerta dejando a Eren solo en el cuarto ¿confundido… no se suponía que sería torturado, abusado y devorado por aquella bestia?... la semilla de la duda comenzó a plantarse en el ojiverde, pero tantos años de terror no podían estar infundados… ¿verdad?, tenía que apresurarse y volver al pueblo con la cabeza de Levi entre sus manos.

Al cerrar la puerta, Levi se quedó viéndola unos segundos, se alejó en dirección al comedor y a la mitad del camino, golpeo con fuerza a la pared… se había prometido no ser como su padre, odiaba como aquel hombre trataba a las chicas, no las forzaría o las torturaría, les daría una buena cama y comida, tampoco las querría, después de todo tendría que deshacerse de ella al final de año, de otra forma los humanos lo verían como alguien débil… pero ¿por qué la primera doncella desde que su padre murió… tenía que parecerse tanto a ella? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía matarla mientras veía esos ojos verdes?. Levi solo podía sentir que el mundo lo estaba castigando por todos los pecados de su familia, a él y solo a él.

Como el lobo ordeno Eren tomo un vestido del armario, uno azul oscuro que él considero el más "masculino", tenía mangas largas y no muy ajustado, un gesto de disgusto se formó en su rostro, quería volver a usar pantalones pronto, no se sentía nada cómodo. Con un trozo de la capa roja ato el cuchillo a su tobillo y se apresuró a la cocina del castillo, debía actuar hasta que Levi estuviera distraído y allí todo acabaría.

-Rápido Mocosa… - dijo con impaciencia Levi con un libro en la mano mientras Eren preparaba el té, cuando finalmente lo sirvió, Levi se llevó la taza a los labios y solo asintió, como aprobando su sabor- Continua con la ropa y sabanas – ordeno llevando la taza a sus labios.

Eren asintió con una falsa sonrisa e hizo todo lo que aquella bestia le ordeno, limpio cada centímetro del castillo con la atenta mirada de Levi, que supervisaba cada tarea para que Eren la hiciera a la perfección. Eren termino completamente exhausto, el Lobo era como una sombra, no bajaba la guardia y sobretodo no dejaba de verlo de forma intensa… a tal punto que lo hacía sentir nervioso, se sentía como una presa que está siendo acechada.

Pero ya había sido suficiente, ahora, en el horario de la cena, debía actuar… era su última oportunidad, estaba seguro que pronto seria descubierto y ese sería su fin. Coloco en una bandeja el plato de Levi con el estofado que había preparado, fue al comedor y coloco todo frente a Levi, y una vez este se distrajera con la comida, lo atacaría por la espalda.

-¿Y tú plato? – le pregunto Levi, provocando una mueca de sorpresa en el castaño – en el almuerzo lo deje pasar… pero debes comer junto a mi ¿entendido? – Levi le dio una mirada amenazante para dejarle claro que no bromeaba – rápido.

Ante la mirada del Lobo, Eren se dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina, no solo su plan se había ido por el caño sino que también estaba completamente sorprendido… de verdad, aquel que le había pedido que lo llame amo, ahora le estaba diciendo ¿qué fuera a la mesa como iguales? Y es verdad que los quehaceres eran pesados, pero no podían ser considerados una tortura… ¿acaso todo lo que en estos años habían hablado del temible Lobo no eran más que cuentos de los campesinos?

Tomo asiento, con un plato de comida igual al de Levi, con carne perfectamente cocinada, verduras y reemplazo la copa de vino por un vaso con agua, cuando Eren tomo asiento Levi comenzó a comer, el castaño lo miro durante unos segundos para luego centrarse en su propia comida… y aunque sonara vanidoso, sabía cocinar muy bien, a diferencia de Mikasa.

Eren comenzó a recordar a su familia, preocupado… espera que sus padres encontrasen a Mikasa y se largaran tan rápido como pudieran, antes de que el pueblo se diera cuenta de la locura que había hecho… la cabeza de aquel hombre era lo único que le devolvería el honor. Por algún motivo, Eren comenzó a preguntarse si sus ojos perderían aquel brillo dorado luego de morir, lo sentía como un desperdicio.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Levi, Eren se sonrojo al notar que se había quedado viéndolo, bajo la mirada y comenzó a negar rápido con la cabeza, Levi soltó un suspiro molesto – Dime… ¿Escribes? – Eren volvió a verlo confundido y asintió – no te muevas.

Levi se retiró del comedor y tardo unos minutos en volver con unas hojas de papel, un tintero y una pluma, tomo su lugar le extendió todo a Eren, quien seguía sin entender que es lo quería Levi.

-Tienes nombre, escríbelo – Levi volvió a concentrarse en su comida esperando que la joven escribiera.

Eren tomo la hora y mojo la pluma en la tinta escribiendo por costumbre y de forma algo automática "Eren", con horror estaba a punto de tacharlo pero Levi le arranco la hoja de las manos, y por primera vez, la expresión del pelinegro cambio, se veía algo confundido.

-¿Eren? – dijo en forma de pregunta - ¿Erin?... tu letra es horrorosa – Al oírlo, Eren comenzó a asentir de forma rápida – entonces Erin.

Levi termino de comer y se puso de píe sin decir nada, se retiró, Eren no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar ¿acaso, solo quería saber su nombre?... no creía que algo como eso le interesara a el Lobo… de alguna forma aunque no fuera su verdadero nombre, un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad se albergaba en su corazón.

Luego de lavar los platos y de limpiar la cocina, hizo una última taza de té para Levi, quien estaba en la biblioteca, con un libro en la mano junto a la chimenea, en un antiguo sillón de terciopelo rojo, Eren dejo la taza sobre una pequeña mesa frente al sillón.

-Eso es todo Erin… puedes irte a descansar – El castaño asintió, pero en su mente creía que en ese tiempo de tranquilidad y relajación que el Lobo deseaba tener, era un buen momento para atacar, solo debía pretender retirarse de la biblioteca y… - Buenas noches – Levi tomo su mano y deposito un pequeño beso en sus nudillos, Eren enrojeció, el pelinegro con lentitud, soltó su mano y volvió a su libro.

Eren salió con tranquilidad de la biblioteca, pero en el momento que cerro la gran puerta de madera, se apoyó contra ella y tomo su mano, colocándola contra su pecho… ¿qué demonios le pasaba? , su corazón latía tan fuerte, era un hombre, no podía caer por los coqueteos de otro ¿verdad?... pero ahí se encontraba, con su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, en su mente los penetrantes ojos negros y dorados de Levi… y el deseo de que aquel beso hubiera sido depositado en otro lugar.

Camino por el castillo con algo de lentitud hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo sujetando su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? – dijo en voz alta – no puedo… no en un día, no de él – negaba preocupado - ¿Qué debo hacer?

A la vez que Eren se lamentaba confundido, en la biblioteca Levi tenía su mano sobre su boca, en el momento que Erin había abandonado la habitación, el libro fue olvidado en la mesa junto al té, tenía que controlarse, jamás había sentido algo parecido, ni siquiera con Isabel…

-Demonios… -se quejó en voz alta viendo como la madera chispeaba en la chimenea – acaso… ¿eres mi castigo? ¿condena? – dijo pensando que Erin sería su perdición, el castigo que una tradición de crueldad, que ahora caía sobre él.

* * *

 **Al fiiin, entre el trabajo, la uni y el hecho de que reescribi esto como 4 veces, tarde más de lo que me gustaria en publicar, pero finalmente estoy feliz con este capítulo y espero que ustedes tambien.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por Leer, y los nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Aquella noche, ninguno consiguió conciliar el sueño, mientras que Eren debatía sobre su propósito y sus sentimientos. Levi tenia pesadillas, o más bien recuerdos… dolorosos de hace varios años, Levi se levantó antes de que el sol saliera, fue hacia el bosque, y se arrodillo frente a un gran árbol.

/Narra Levi/

Siempre era lo mismo… cada año una nueva mujer llegaba, una nueva mujer que me miraba con asco y desprecio, a las cuales mi padre golpeaba y maltrataba… recuerdo a una rubia con ojos azules, el primer día acaricio mi cabeza con amabilidad, pero al segundo día cuando sujete su falda para pedirle un vaso de agua, me golpeo.

¡NO TE ACERQUES MONSTRUO! – eso me grito… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Historia o era Crista?, no importa realmente.

Nunca lo entendí… porque se comportaban amables y luego me odiaban… hasta mis 10 años, cuando escuche ruidos raros en la biblioteca y vi a mi padre sobre Petra. Recuerdo correr lejos de allí, a mi cuarto y me tape los oídos… sus grito aún estaban en mi cabeza, no se iban, y al día siguiente petra dejo de hablarme, de mirarme, se había vuelto un cuerpo sin alma… creo que ella murió dando a luz a un cachorro.

Nuestra genética no es compatible con la humana, aunque las mujeres quedaban embarazadas, el tenerlos era una carga muy pesada, muchas morían a mitad del embarazo o durante el parto… y casi siempre el cachorro nacía muerto, yo viví a costa de la vida de mi madre… a veces me pregunto si ella me hubiera querido.

Cuando cumplí 12 años, una mujer nueva llego, como otras, era algo pequeña en comparación a mi padre, pelirroja y con enormes ojos verdes que me dejaron sorprendido, su nombre era Isabel. Aunque me había acostumbrado a alejarme de esas mujeres, el primer día la seguí a cada labor que ella realizaba, solía voltear y reírse con ternura, haciéndome enojar un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Levi… quieres jugar? – me pregunto mientras cocinaba.

-No.

-¿Entonces tienes hambre? – ella limpio su mano y acaricio mi cabeza, la aparte.

-No me toques… eres igual a la otras, cuando Padre te lastime me odiaras como todas.

-Levi… yo, ehmm no sé qué ocurrirá pero, lo que el Amo haga no es tu culpa, no eres más que un niño – ella sonrió y volvió a acariciar mi cabeza.

-¡Promételo!

-Lo prometo – ella extendió su dedo meñique y lo rodeo con el mío, la mire confundido – esto significa que hicimos una promesa que jamás podremos romper.

Recuerdo ser muy feliz en ese momento, y ese año fui feliz, Isabel cumplió su promesa y no importaba cuan golpeada estuviera, no importaba cuanta la haya oído gritar o cuantas veces la viera llorar, ella siempre me sonrió, jugaba conmigo, me abrazaba, en las tardes me dejaba dormir en su regazo en la biblioteca… por primera vez sentí lo que era el cariño, y el odio, cada golpe, cara herida, cada lagrima nueva que veía en Isabel, me hacía odiar más a mi padre, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, era solo un niño.

Isabel murió a los 8 meses que llego a mi casa, sus heridas no sanaban adecuadamente, al final, murió a causa de ellas. A mi padre le dio asco comerla, así que pude enterrarla, lo hice bajo un árbol del bosque, que ahora se ve tan grande eh imponente, como si ella lo hubiera hecho crecer.

Mientras tocaba la corteza del árbol una idea se me vino a la cabeza ¿y si Erin no es un castigo? ¿Sino un alivio… una segunda oportunidad?

-Toda esta mierda me alterando de más – el sol ya se había alzado, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero debería irme – nos vemos Isabel…

/fin de la narración/

Levi volvió al castillo, entro por la puerta de la cocina donde pudo ver a Erin que estaba preparando el desayuno, al verlo entrar, el castaño le dirigió una mirada confusa, para luego sonrojarse un poco. Levi estaba con su camisa abierta hasta la mitad y su cabello revuelto a causa del viento, podía ver su piel excesivamente blanca, la cabeza de Eren se llenó de pensamiento que estuvo evitando durante toda la noche, así que solo bajo la cabeza.

Buenos días – Dijo Levi de forma seca mientras acomodaba su ropa, Eren asintió en forma de reverencia, el pelinegro salió de la cocina, a esperar en el comedor que el desayuno estuviera listo.

-¿Por qué me avergüenzo… usar vestido me está convirtiendo en una chica? – hablo en voz baja sintiéndose estúpido de su propio comportamiento.

Eren llevo todo a la mesa, y se sentaron a desayunar, Levi no le hablo esta vez, no lo miro, simplemente comió y se retiró. Eren creyó ver tristeza en sus ojos, y una gran necesidad de preguntarle qué le ocurría lo invadió, sentimiento que asusto a Eren… se suponía que debía matarlo.

-Esto se está volviendo ridículo – Susurro mientas juntaba la mesa, y con un descuido dejo caer una de las tazas – mierda – el ojiverde se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a juntar los trozos.

-Erin ¿qué fue eso? – Levi entro de nuevo a la cocina y vio a la joven en el suelo recogiendo los trozos – Mocosa… – el pelinegro se arrodillo para ayudar.

-Tchh … - se quejó el castaño al cortarse con un vidrio.

-¿No sabes tener cuidado? – lo regaño tomando su mano.

Eren se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, cuando los animales estaban heridos, ellos lamian la herida ¿no es verdad? Acaso Levi iba a… ¿lamerlo?.

El lobo saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, envolvió con el su dedo y le hizo un pequeño nudo.

-¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Te duele? – le pregunto terminando de juntar los vidrios.

Eren sonrojado negó varias veces y colocaba los vidrios en la bandeja para poder ir a tirarlos, antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decirle otra cosa, salió disparado a la cocina, si seguía allí, aunque no hablara estaba seguro que Levi notaria que se encontraba un poco decepcionado.

Decepcionado de sus pensamientos y de perder otra gran oportunidad de clavar aquel cuchillo que llevaba en el corazón del Lobo, cada segundo que pasaba con el perdía de vista su objetivo, todo el odio que tenía, todo lo que le habían contado de pequeño se desvanecía y un sentimiento que jamás había tenido afloraba.

-Estoy seguro de que debe ser por llevar vestido - Dijo intentando convencerse de esa obvia mentira.

Eren hizo sus deberes, intentando evitar al Lobo lo más posible, quería calmar sus pensamientos, y creyó que si lo ignoraba lo lograría, incluso durante el almuerzo, se sentó lejos del pelinegro, ya solo le quedaba limpiar la biblioteca… se encontraba sacudiendo las librerías cuando el sonido de la puerta lo alerto, pero siguió haciendo su labor, tal vez de esa forma Levi lo ignoraría igual que él.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, la actitud de Erin era extraña para el pelinegro, ella solía mirarlo cuando entraba a los cuartos, pero todo el día parecía huir, por lo que decidió molestarla un poco. Se posiciono detrás de ella y estiro su brazo justo al lado de su cabeza para alcanzar un libro, Eren se congelo en el lugar al sentir a Levi tan cerca, sentía que "todo lo que había logrado" se echó a perder en unos pocos segundos. Levi se sentó en su sofá frente a la chimenea, por lo que el castaño quería terminar de limpiar para poder irse rápido, pero Levi no lo dejaría.

-Erin – La llamo y un pequeño escalosfrio recorrió la espalda de Eren – deja eso… ven – le ordeno señalando el suelo junto a él, El ojiverde camino lentamente hasta estar junto Levi – Siéntate - Eren se arrodillo en el piso y lo miro algo confundido e intimidado - ¿te gustan los libros? – Miro a Eren por unos segundos y lo vio asentir.

Sin decir más, Levi comenzó a leer en voz alta, al principio el ojiverde lo miro confundido, pero con el pasar de las páginas se dejó perder en la áspera voz del lobo, para cuando el libro finalizo, se había quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en la pierna de Levi.

El pelinegro se quedó viéndola dormir, acaricio su rostro y su cabello, disfruto de su calidez, de su suave respiración, hasta que el fuego de la chimenea se apagó por completo dejando la biblioteca en la oscuridad y el frio. Movió a Erin para poder ponerse de pie y la cargo como a una princesa haciendo que su vestido se levantara un poco, dejándole ver a Levi el cuchillo que llevaba atado en el tobillo.

Eren despertó, al abrir los ojos se encontró sentado en el gran sillón de la biblioteca, busco con la vista la Lobo, y lo encontró apoyado en la chimenea que chispeaba ante la nueva leña encendida. Levi movía en sus manos, al principio le costó reconocerlo, hasta que su somnolienta vista se aclaró, su expresión se horrorizo al ver el cuchillo con el que más de una vez pensó en darle fin a la vida de aquel hombre.

-no creí que encontraría algo como esto – Levi lanzo el cuchillo al fuego y se acercó al sillón, coloco cada mano en los brazos del asiento acorralándolo – Dime Erin… ¿Tanto te desagrado como para que tuvieras ese cuchillo?, ¿creíste que te violaría, torturaría…mataría?, ¿acaso no te demostré que no soy una bestia? – Levi acaricio la mejilla del castaño, con cuidado de que sus uñas no tocaran su piel, Eren se perdió en sus ojos, que mantenían su siempre inexpresiva y dura mirada, pero que en ese momento le parecían estar completamente destrozados.

Eren finalmente comprendió que había caído por completo, caído en los brazos de aquel hombre, como si algo mas fuerte lo arrastrara a él, y Levi se sentía igual, aunque quería creer que simplemente era por el parecido con su quería Isabel, la verdad es que sentía que amar a esa joven era algo que estaba escrito en su corazón, más allá del tiempo, la edad, o el mundo que los rodeara.

Levi se acercó a los rosados labios de Erin, que había desea probar desde el momento que la vio, ya no tenía caso negarlo, mientras que Eren cerro los ojos y se dejó hacer. Cuando sus labios finalmente se tocaron, en un roce casto, lento y cálido, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Eren y morían en las manos de Levi, quien se separó al sentir las frías gotas rodar por su rostro. El lobo se dedicó a limpiar las lágrimas, que empezaron a caer con mayor intensidad.

-Lo siento… prometo no volver a tocarte Erin – Levi se disponía a alejarse lo más posible de ella, pero Erin to sujeto de los brazos, tirando de las mangas de la camisa.

-No… - hablo por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado en aquel castillo, la sorpresa estaba reflejada en ojos de Levi – perdóname… te mentí, no soy Erin, y no soy una mujer… pero por favor no te alejes – aunque se encontraba completamente confundido, Levi no podía ver otra lágrima en aquel rostro, abrazo al joven y lo aprisiono contra su pecho, acaricio su espalda, beso su cabeza. Se sentía tan feliz de no ser rechazado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía el miedo de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

* * *

 **Al Fin!,me quede super trabada para escribir esto (lo peor es que intentaba escribir y me salian ideas para otros fics :,v), lo rehice mil veces, pero creo que quedo bien, espero(?**

 **disculpen la demora, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado :B.**


End file.
